


Double Dates

by psb123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psb123/pseuds/psb123
Summary: Ruby and Oscar have a lot of friends. Some of which are bound to have feelings for each other so why not take advantage of the opportunity? *One-shot Collection* *Different Pairing each chapter*





	1. White Knight

" _I mean, it seems to fit the bill all things considered. Not too much like a fast food place but not overly fancy either. Then again I'm not really sure how fancy you can be with an Ice Cream Parlor. At the end of the day though this should work out just fine. And prices are reasonable enough to where I can pay for both of us. Yeah, I think I'll try asking Ruby out to this one. I just hope it goes well."_

Oscar had been contemplating how best to approach this. He had quite the crush on Ruby and it was killing just keeping it at bay and not making a move. That's not to say he wasn't nervous. He decided on an Ice Cream Parlor largely because of the summer heat (plus he figured a nice simple first date like this would be a good approach) but if he wasn't sweating from the high temperature, he would definitely be sweating from nervousness.

Having completed his evaluation, he started to head back to prepare to ask Ruby out the next day. Though he did not make it far before he spotted someone quite tall, quite blonde, and quite familiar.

"Jaune?" Oscar had called out to his friend.

"Oh. Hey Oscar. Didn't expect to run into you here."

"Likewise. What brings you here anyway?"

"Oh, um, well. This may sound a little silly. But I was trying to decide if this Ice Cream Parlor here would be a…..good spot for a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah. The thing is, I've kind of got a thing for Weiss and was hoping to ask her out tomorrow. But I wanted to keep things simple and given how hot it's been lately this seemed like a good idea."

"You don't say?" Oscar had replied with "Well funnily enough. I was here to see how good a date spot it would be too."

"You were? Wait, are you planning to ask Ruby out here tomorrow?"

Oscar blushed a bit at Jaune's observation "Is if that obvious?"

"Hey don't worry about it. Between you and me, part of the reason I'm deciding to make a move is because Ren & Nora, well, they kind of figured out how I feel about Weiss and I'm starting to crack under their pressure into getting me to do something about it."

Oscar chuckled and replied with "I'm guessing the vast majority of that pressure comes from Nora?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much right on the money." Jaune replied as he and Oscar shared a small laugh over it."

"Hey, I've got an idea." Jaune had said striking Oscar's curiosity

"Since you're planning to ask Ruby and I'm planning to ask Weiss then how about, if they agree, we make a double date out of it?"

Oscar took a moment to consider this and arrived at an answer pretty quickly. "I don't see why not. We're all friends here so I'm okay with it if they are."

Reaching an agreement, Jaune and Oscar started their trek back. Both feeling more than a little anxious about their plans for when they returned.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

The heat was taking its toll on Weiss. At first she thought that growing up in Atlas made her more easily affected by it. But the others didn't find it pleasant to deal with either so maybe not.

Speaking of the others.

"Ruby, I appreciate you keeping the complaining about the heat in check like I asked. But given how bad it is. I'll hold back on that request for a while."

Letting out a sigh of both relief and annoyance Ruby replied "Thanks Weiss. Sorry to be a pest about it but it's been way too hot lately."

"Amen to that." Yang had replied with.

"Yeah. Though we should probably count our blessings considering, well," Blake had added in gesturing towards Nora, who was overly exaggerating the effect of the heat, and Ren, who was no doubt thinking "Typical" with a small mental sigh.

"You know I honestly can't tell which one of them to pity more right now." Weiss had stated with a bit of snark.

"Ugh. Too hot. Body, unable to function. Ren, acquire help from servants in carrying your queen to a cooler room."

"*sigh* Nora."

"The Queen. Of the Castle. Demands it. Ugh."

"There really is no stopping you when you get like this." Ren said shaking his head but leaving a small smile on the inside.

"I hate to bug you guys about this but"

"Don't worry, we're on it." Yang had assured.

"Yeah. Can't be any worse than sitting here and melting." Blake had followed suit with.

So the black and yellow of Team RWBY proceeded to help the queen of the flower castle. They left the room occupied only by Ruby and Weiss. For a split second.

"Hey uh, we're back." Jaune had announced as he and Oscar walked through the door.

"Oh. Hey guys. How'd it go out there?" Ruby had asked.

"Oh uh, fine." Oscar had replied nervously.

"You sure? You both seem a little…...fidgety." Weiss had stated.

"Well uh, you see uh." Jaune was fumbling trying to find the right way to put this. Though Oscar had managed to beat him to the punch.

"You see the thing is, I have, something to ask Ruby and it happens to be the exact same thing Jaune wants to ask Weiss."

"O…..K…. So what's up?" Ruby was getting a little confused

"Well" Jaune began. "We both found an Ice Cream Parlor in town that, well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with there with me tomorrow Weiss."

"Likewise, I was hoping to go there with you tomorrow as well Ruby. Jaune and I ran into each other there and decided to see if you'd both agree to a double date."

This revelation left Ruby and Weiss a little stunned. As well as a tad bit flushed. But eventually Ruby left a small chuckle.

"You know Oscar. You're too cute for your own good when you're blushing like that. Sure. I'd love to go with you."

"Really?!" Oscar had replied with a beaming smile on his face. "So uh, say 1:00 tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Looking forward to it." Ruby had replied with.

"So uh, Weiss?" Jaune had said hoping for the same answer.

Weiss looked up at Jaune and saw how nervous he was. It reminded her of the attempt he made on her back at beacon. She considered them annoying back then. But she'd be lying if she said things didn't change ever since. Now she saw Jaune asking her out as….kind of endearing in a way.

"Sure. It's a date." Weiss had finally answered.

"OH, Awesome!" Jaune had voiced with relief coursing through him.

"So how much money should we bring tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Oh. Well I was just going to cover for you and Jaune for Weiss is what we were thinking."

"Yeah I mean, we're the ones who asked you so shouldn't we be expected to pay?" Jaune had followed suit with.

"That's very chivalrous of you." Weiss had added "And while we appreciate the sentiment we wouldn't want you to drain your pockets too much for us."

"Yeah. It's a sweet offer. But we'll cover our own portions." Ruby followed with.

"Well okay if you're sure." Oscar had stated

As they finished sealing the agreement on the date, they all went elsewhere to figure out additional plans for the following day.

Though in their excitement, they didn't notice or didn't remember their friends being in earshot of them.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise. Right Yang? ….Yang?" Blake had questioned her partner.

"Oh uh yeah. Sorry I'm just a little, shocked that my little sis is going out on a date. Happy. But shocked. And a little jealous that they get to enjoy some frozen treats tomorrow."

"The four of us could always look for a different parlor. Get something to fight the heat with without intruding on their afternoon." Blake suggested.

"I…..don't think that's a good idea." Ren voiced.

"Why not?" Yang asked only to hear a groan from Nora in response. She was too busy making the heat overly dramatic to have noticed what just happened.

"Oh."

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

The next day had arrived and it was nearing 1:00 as Oscar and Jaune waited for Ruby and Weiss to finish getting ready.

"Okay we're ready when you are." Ruby stated as she and Weiss made their presence known.

Now being a simple Ice Cream Date, there wasn't really any need for any fancy or exotic clothing. Which led to all 4 participants opting for a simple attire of light summer clothes to help deal with the heat. No one would voice it, but they all had an appreciation for the charm such a basic attire came with.

"All right then we're heading out. We'll be back later." Weiss had informed the rest of their entourage.

"All right. Have fun you guys." Yang had said as half of the group headed out to enjoy the afternoon.

As they walked towards the parlor they were pleasantly surprised by the temperature levels outside. It was still hot but not as agonizingly so like yesterday was. A perfect day to enjoy some Ice Cream

Eventually they found their destination and took their seats. Ruby had decided on a cone of Strawberry Ice Cream to the surprise of no one and Oscar and Jaune were getting close to their decisions of Mint Chocolate Chip for Oscar and Rainbow Sherbet for Jaune respectively. Weiss on the other hand was taking a little more time to decide.

"Uh, Weiss? You are going to order something right?" Ruby had questioned.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to see if there are any options lower in dairy and sugar."

"Ah you don't need to do that Weiss." Jaune had added in. "We're all here to have a good time. You can indulge yourself a bit. C'mon, live a little."

Weiss had to admit that not acting like a health nut about this and just enjoying a tasty treat had a certain appeal to it. And the dorky smile Jaune had on his face only served to further crumble her resistance.

"Alright. But if I get fat from this I'm blaming you." Weiss' comment had gotten a laugh out of everyone before she made her order. "I'll take a cone of Chocolate Ice Cream please."

As everyone enjoyed their refreshing treats, they started engaging in conversation to enjoy each others company as well.

"So one of the first things you learned how to grow on the farm was Strawberries?" Ruby asked her date.

"Yeah. Didn't take long for them to turn out pretty good either. My Aunt showed a little more pride than usual at how quickly I got good at that. Though she wasn't too pleased when she caught me trying to bake about 10 strawberry shortcakes in one night."

Replying with a chuckle Ruby added. "I know what you mean about that. My dad scolded me a bunch when I first tried to sneak cookies out of the cookie jar when I thought he was sleeping. But did your Aunt ever let you finish making those Shortcakes?"

"Yeah eventually. Once I was a little older she showed me how the process goes. I don't mean to brag but she at least thinks they're pretty good."

"Well you'll have to let me try one sometime. You know how much I love Strawberries."

/

/

/

/

/

"Wow. Sounds like Klein is quite the friendly butler."

"Oh more than friendly. He's like family to me. I remember for my eighth birthday he dressed up as a clown and started playing so many funny tricks for each of his personalities. I was laughing so hard. That was one of the best birthdays I've ever had. What about you? I'm sure you have some fond family memories what with having 7 sisters and all."

"Yeah there are a couple. I mean there's also a lot of clinging for dear sanity but there are some good ones. I remember one time in particular where one of my younger sisters was feeling down. She was in Elementary school at the time and was upset because some other kids wouldn't let her play dragon at recess. Some stupid excuse about it being a boy's game. So I started crawling around making a bunch of silly dragon roars and fire breathing noises while she was riding on my back and having such a giggle fit."

Weiss had let out a happy laugh at Jaune's antics. "That was really sweet. You're a good brother Jaune."

"Thanks. I try."

/

/

/

/

/

After getting their fill of Ice Cream everyone began to head back. They arrived shortly after to find that Ren and Nora were nowhere to be found.

"Yeah. Nora found out about your Ice Cream Double Date and practically begged Ren to take her to a parlor. She'll probably be suffering from a lot of brain freeze when they get back." Yang had answered.

"That's….a little nerve racking. But honestly unsurprising." Weiss voiced with a little flaunting of Schnee Snark.

"Yeah. But I'm glad you all had fun out there." Blake said to change the topic to something more pleasant.

"We sure did." Ruby confirmed.

Easing back in to a normal day, except for preparing for the inevitable treatment of Nora's brain freeze, Jaune was eventually called over to one of the balconies by Weiss.

"Yeah Weiss? Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the date today. Growing up in a rich family was only one a few hardships my childhood had. It was nice to just enjoy something simple and casual. Thank you Jaune."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you had a good time."

"I sure did. You'll have to treat me to another outing like that sometime." Weiss replied as she left a kiss on Jaune's cheek. Which caused him to freeze in place like a statue.

/

/

/

/

/

"You wanted to talk to me Ruby?" Oscar had asked

"It's kind of ironic. As a kid and even in my first few years as a teenager I always thought things like dates were just silly gooey wastes of time. Though my social awkwardness probably was a big reason for that. Either way I had fun today. I was really nice being able to spend a date with and…..admittedly rather handsome boy. Thanks for asking me Oscar."

Feeling Flushed Oscar replied with "You're welcome. I had a great time too. I'd love to go out with you again sometime." Though Oscar's embarrassment rose as he realized what he just said.

"Yeah. I'd like that too." Ruby replied while giving Oscar a kiss on the cheek of his own. Ruby's reply caught him off guard. Her kiss completely shattered his guard. And left him in the state of immobility as Jaune.

As Ruby and Weiss left the respective balconies with a giggle at the boys responses. Yang and Blake made comments about the situation of their own.

"So you think if we leave them out there all night they'll catch a cold?" Yang had asked in a teasing fashion.

Replying in an equally teasing fashion, Blake had said. "With all the heat that's been around here lately? Probably not."


	2. Dragonslayer

“Take it easy Ruby. I’m starting to get Nora vibes from you here.” Yang had requested of her very excited sister.

“I can’t help it Yang! You know how much I love amusement parks. And the trip to this one in particular is a date with Oscar! How can I not be ecstatic?!”

“Man, you really are lovey-dovey for that boyfriend of yours aren’t you?”

“And you’re not for yours?”

“.....Okay fair enough. I’ll concede defeat to that one.”

“Aaaaaaaaaannnnnndddddddd?” Ruby pestered her sister with a teasing expression.

“*sigh* And I’m also excited for tomorrow since I like amusement parks too and it’s a double date between you and Oscar and me and Jaune.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard to admit now was it?”

Yang just rolled her eyes. But inside she was smiling. Ruby was like a hopeless school girl with a crush when it came to Oscar. But if she were to be honest with herself, “school girl crush” wasn’t a fitting description for Ruby’s feelings in her opinion.

She really did care a lot about him and Yang could tell that Oscar cared a lot about her too. Being with each other made them both really happy which caused Yang to be confident that it was a relationship bound to last.

Not unlike her own relationship truth be told. They all saw Jaune as a good friend and lovable dork who had come so far in bettering himself in so many ways. Even so, back in the days of Beacon she would have never even dreamed of developing feelings for him. Yet now here she was dating that amazing goof that she had unexpectedly grown an attraction for. Funny how time works.

“Got to admit though. I’m not sure how I feel about them covering money tomorrow.” Ruby admitted.

“I know how you feel sis. But it’s not like we can afford to ship in right now.”

“True. And it was really sweet of them to offer it. Especially given how hard they both worked to earn it all.”

“No kidding. I know Oscar has experience as a farmhand but it didn’t seem like helping all those people with their crops was easy. And I can’t even keep count of how many odd jobs Jaune took to help save up for this.”

“Yeah. But if nothing else it proves that we both have boyfriends who are really committed to us. Which hopefully means that Dad won’t freak out too much when we finally have the chance to break the news to him.”

“I wouldn’t count your blessings on that Ruby. That strategy didn’t work too well with Uncle Qrow.”

The two sisters shared a laugh at the antics of their parental figures while also leaving a mental sigh at their overprotectiveness.

“Going back to how hard Jaune and Oscar worked to earn the money for this, can I ask a favor Ruby?”

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Well, you know how Jaune has his moments of motion sickness right?”

“It’s gotten a lot better with all his huntsman training, but yes.”

“I know we both like to tease him with that “Vomit Boy” nickname you gave him. And our trip to the amusement park tomorrow will probably give plenty of opportunity to do just that. But it was really sweet how hard he and Oscar both worked to save up for this date. So I’ve decided to lay off of calling him that while we’re there. Can I ask you to do the same?”

“Sure Yang. Though you’ll have to forgive me for questioning if you can really keep the jokester within you contained.”

Throwing a pillow at her sister Yang replied “I can to! You’ll see that first hand tomorrow!”

Ruby replied with a laugh “All right all right. I believe you.”

/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/  
/

The next day had arrived and the four love birds had made it to the amusement park. After Jaune and Oscar had payed the entry fee the group was soon split into two as Ruby yanked Oscar along in search of their first ride.

“*sigh* She’s hopeless. But in a way it’s kind of cute.” Yang had to admit.

“So, shall we start looking for a ride of our own?” Jaune had asked his girlfriend.

“Let’s shall.” Yang had responded with a smile.

/  
/  
/  
/  
/

“Are you okay Oscar? Maybe the Gravitron wasn’t such a good idea.”

“I’m fine Ruby. Just not used to amusement parks is all. The only times I’ve ever been to them is when my aunt brought me to help with the farm related events.”

“Like selling produce and offering kids rides on the animals?”

“Yeah. That kind of thing. Though I have to admit. I always wanted to try the rides and games and all of that. But we were always there on business so I never got the chance. It’s nice to finally see what they’re like.”

Ruby smiled “I’m glad you finally to get enjoy your time here Oscar. And if I may make a recommendation, The Drop Shot has been one of my favorite rides since I was a kid.”

“That’s the one where they slowly bring you up really high and drop you down super fast right?”

“Yup. You game?” Ruby had asked her boyfriend with a daring expression on her face.

Oscar applied the same expression as he responded with “Is that a challenge my dear Ruby? Well as a huntsman in training who happens to be dating a huntress prodigy, I accept.”

Ruby’s expression changed to that of a blush “Oh stop it you. I’m not a prodigy.”

“Accepted into a huntsman academy two years early, made leader of a team, secretly took on tasks intended for trained huntsman in her first year, traveling the world in order to protect it at such an early point in her career, referred to by her graduated huntsman of an Uncle as being way better than his generation was at your age. Yeah, prodigy.”

“Okay I guess if you put it like that.”

“Yup. Though it is a good thing that you don’t let it go to your head. A skilled fighter and a modest person. You are pretty amazing.”

Ruby chuckled a bit “And you’re way too smooth for your own good.” she told her boyfriend as she kissed him on the cheek.

/  
/  
/  
/  
/

“Man. I’m going to be feeling these tomorrow.” Jaune had said.

“Yeah. That’s kind of of part of the bargain with the Scrambler.”

“Makes sense. Though I think I might be on to your little scheme here Yang.”

“Scheme?”

“Yeah. You brought me on a ride that spins around so fast that everyone in its seats slides around and collides into each other and the sides so much that it leaves very noticeable marks.”

Jaune brought a rather flirtatious look to his face as he finished his deduction “Are you trying to give me hickies with having to resort to PDA?”

Yang burst out laughing as she gave Jaune a mild slap on the shoulder. “Oh why did my sense of teasing have to rub off on you?”

/  
/  
/  
/  
/

“Elephant…...Ears?” Ruby had questioned with a disturbed look on her face  
“Yeah the name is more than just a tad bit weird. But don’t worry it doesn’t have anything to do with elephant meat. It’s actually a bread type of treat that’s fried and sprinkled in cinnamon sugar. It’s really good!”

“Really?! Well let’s go find a stand that sells them then! Now you’ve got my mouth watering!”

So Ruby and Oscar went to buy a few of this delicious treat. And delicious was most certainly an apt description of Ruby’s opinion of the delicacy.

“Mhhhhmmmmmmmm these are so good! I guess for every weird food carnivals sell they also have really tasting ones.”

“What do you mean by weird foods?” Oscar had asked.

“Oh. At one carnival my dad took me and Yang too when we were younger he tried to convince us to try fried alligator on a stick. He really liked it. But Yang and me were a little too weirded out by the idea to give it a shot.”

“I can…...see why.”

“Yeah. In any case, I’m still hungry. Want to get some burgers?”

“Sounds good.”

/  
/  
/  
/  
/

“And you’re sure you want to try this roller coaster? They say it’s a pretty extreme one.” Yang had asked. She and Jaune had been on a handful of rides now and her boyfriends latent motion sickness was starting to kick in.

“Definitely! Don’t worry about me this is *hurp* nothing. Besides, you really want to ride this one don’t you?”

“Well okay. If you’re sure.”

Extreme this roller coaster most certainly was and Yang had an absolute blast with it. Jaune had to admit to himself that it was pretty fun too and that he probably would have enjoyed it more if not for the state he was in once the ride was over.

He noticed the concerned expression Yang had on her face and tried to ease her tension “See, what’d I tell ya. I’m A-OK, Good to go!”

It didn’t work.

“The bathrooms aren’t that far from here. Come on.”

Jaune groaned in both nausea and defeat. But left his girlfriend a thank you at the same time.

Yang was standing outside the men’s room waiting for Jaune to return. She felt bad for him but at the same time she felt a little touched that he tried to power through it to join her on rides that she wanted to go on.

Though she had to admit. Ruby had a point the other day about how hard it was to keep her jokester side in check. She told herself she wouldn’t call him vomit boy today but she’d be a liar if she said she wasn’t extremely tempted on more than one occasion.

Eventually Jaune returned from his unpleasant predicament. “Hey sweetie. Feeling better?” Yang had asked him.

“Ugh. You know how they say that “boy” upgrade to “man” but “god” is above even man right?”

“....Yeah?” Yang had replied wondering what he was getting at.

“Well at this point I think it’s safe to say that I’ve officially went from “Vomit Boy” to “Vomit God”.”

And that was Yang’s limit.

“Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!” Yang had started as she began clutching her sides. Jaune left a few chuckles of his own. Pleased that his plan to get another laugh out of his girlfriend worked.

After a while Yang had calmed down. “Sorry about that Jaune. I didn’t mean to laugh at you.”

“It’s fine Yang. I’m actually a bit surprised it took you this long to point it out.”

“Well I mean, you worked really hard to earn the money for this. So I tried to avoid teasing you with that nickname today.” Yang had replied with a bit of guilt on her face. But then she felt Jaune’s hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it Yang. I know you don’t mean anything by it. Besides. Be it a smile, or a laugh, or whatever, I just like seeing you happy. I can deal with a little teasing if it means getting you there.”  
After Yang felt her heart skip a beat she proceeded to ask her boyfriend. “You wouldn’t happen to have any breath mints on you would you?”

“No. Sadly I don’t.”

“You don’t huh? Ah screw it.”

Yang had grabbed Jaune by the collar and smashed her lips against his. Deciding that it was worth the bad breath and aftertaste that were bound to follow.

/  
/  
/  
/  
/

“Man, hard to believe how late it’s getting. I guess it’s true that time flies when you’re having fun huh? ….Ruby?” Oscar was little confused. They were having so much fun all day yet now Ruby had a bit of a dejected pout on her face.

“Is everything okay?” Oscar had asked her.

“Yeah. Everything’s fine. It’s just….look at that prize they have over there!”

Oscar looked over to see a game booth offering a first place prize of one of those recreations that Huntsman who slay Grimm for sport use in place of trophies. But it was easy to tell that this one had much more effort put into its craftsmanship than the common ones.

Durable, Beautifully carved, and it even had a few jewels and other shiny metals thrown in for good measure.

The figure itself was that of a Huntress dorned in a badass looking armor complete with a cape as she had a sword raised in victory and a gun pointed down to a Beowolf that she had just slain.

“It would be so amazing to have one of those. But the game offering it is Cover the Spot. You only get five smaller disks to completely cover up a bigger red one. And every time I play it there’s always some red left uncovered! *sigh* sorry for the rant Oscar. Let’s go find another ride. ….Oscar?”

Rub left her daze to find Oscar heading towards to booth and went to catch up with him.

“So you think you’ve got what it takes to win first prize huh kiddo? Well I won’t stop you if you want to try. Step right up!” The vendor running the booth had said to Oscar.

As Oscar paid his entry fee he was handed his disks to to try his hand at the game. Ruby was a bit surprised, but curious to see how well he would do.

Oscar had used up four of the five disks and only had a little bit of red left to cover up. Ruby was watching in anticipation. Feeling on the edge to see if Oscar would make the shot.

Oscar took his aim and threw the last disk. And wouldn’t you know it……

“WE HAVE A WINNER!” The vendor had announced as Oscar covered up every last spec of red.

Ruby screamed in excitement and pulled Oscar into a hug. “You did it Oscar! Way to go!”

“Indeed. Congratulations kid. As promised first prize is yours.” The vendor said as he handed Oscar the sculpture.

“Thank you sir. Here you go Ruby.” Oscar said as he offered his girlfriend the prize she had her eyes on.

Ruby was taken aback by this. “But Oscar. You’re the one who won it.”

“I won it for you. Go on, take it.”

Ruby smiled and accepted her boyfriends offer. “Thank you Oscar.”

“You’re welcome Ruby. Well shall we go find another ride?”

“Not yet.” Ruby said as she put her free hand on Oscar’s shoulder. “I think the brave hero needs his reward first.” Ruby said in a flirty tone as she planted a kiss on Oscar’s lips.

/  
/  
/  
/  
/

“Oh. There you two are. Say, where’d you get that cool sculpture Ruby?” Yang had asked.

“Oscar won it for me. Aced the Cover the spot game on his first try.”

“Wow. That’s impressive. Good job Oscar.”

“Thanks Yang.”

“Well today has been fun, but it’s getting late and I’m feeling a little burned out. What about you guys?” Jaune had asked.

“Yeah I’d have to agree. I had a great time today but we really should be heading back.” Yang had answered.

“Same” Oscar had replied.

“Ditto.” Ruby agreed. “But this really was an amazing date. Thank you Oscar.”

“She’s right Jaune, today was incredible. Thank You.” Yang had followed suit with.

Oscar and Jaune gave their replies of “You’re welcome” as both couples shared a quick kiss before leaving the park to head home.

Though on their way, one question popped into Ruby’s mind. “Yang. I don’t mean to embarrass you. But why does your breath have that….unpleasant scent to it?”

“That’s…….a long story.” Yang had replied with a tone of dorky pride as Jaune looked down a bit with a blush on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I've been brainstorming the idea of a Double Date involving Rosegarden for a while but deciding what pairing to go with was tough let alone what kind of date to make it. So in Miraculous Cora Zone's RG discord server...again, I asked people their opinions on the matter. ...back in February. If you're a Rosegarden fan then you may or may nor recognize the username freemels7. Long story short, freemels listed multiple pairings with a different type of date idea for each. I'll be taking a few creative liberties here and there. And I do have one chapter in mind that I've thought of on my own. But basically each chapter will be separate from each other and will involve a different pairing. Most of the ideas I got from freemels so be sure to give gratitude where it belongs ^_^


End file.
